1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote controlled positioning system, a control system and a display device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video game consoles become more and more popular because of development of science and technology. Wii console developed by the Nintendo Company is one of the most popular in recent video console. The success of the Wii console are innovation of the product, reformation of game playing, joystick controlled by one hand and simple and easy game software to get the hand of it. The player can interact with the image on the screen of display through actions of swinging and waving with the joystick, so that a lot of fun in video game can be produced. The Nintendo Company also applied for patents with controller related to joystick, such as U.S Publication NO US20070049374 and US20070052177 and so on.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a remote control system. Referring to FIG. 1, the reference light sources 8L and 8R is disposed to the frame of the display device 2. A user uses the sensing apparatuses of the remote controls 70 and 76 for establishing a correspondingly positioning relationship between the reference light sources 8L and 8R and the reference points 11 and 12. The remote controls 70 and 76 must sense the reference light sources 8L and 8R and the reference points 11 and 12 in the same time so as to establish the relationship. Thus, the user must keep a preset distance with the display device 2 for operation. If the remote controls 70 and 76 handed by the user are comparatively near with the display device 2, the abovementioned positioning relationship will be destroyed. In other words, if user does not stand at original position when it establishes the correspondingly positioning relationship, such as a position near the display device 2 or a far side from the display device 2, the coordinate positioned by the remote controls 70 and 76 will be no longer accurate. There are no spatially corresponding relationship between those reference light sources 8L and 8R and pixels of the display device 2, and it will cause user inconvenience when user operates it. In addition, when display device becomes larger, user have to stand at the farther side from the display device to availably establish the correspondingly positioning relationship. Insidiously, it causes a spatial limit when user uses the abovementioned remote control system.